Heart Warming Truth
by xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: Just a short fan fic about Jack and Tooth realizing their feelings for eachother.


Just a simple short RainbowSnowcone/FrostBite fan fic. Enjoy!

Over the rooftops of houses, frost formed on shingles as a figure in the night flew by. His staff pointed down, causing what ever it touch to freeze up with beautiful designs of frost. He let out laughter's, and sent streams of snow to flow onto the branches of trees. He stopped on the top of a power line, and looked over at his work.

"Well, looks like the kids will be happy to find out school will be cancelled tomorrow."

Then he saw a green and blue objects fly over a house, and into the window. Jack squinted, and realized it was a dear friend of his.

"Looks like Tooth is on collecting duty tonight." He said to himself, and watched her return out of the home, a clutch of teeth in her hands. She stopped to count them for a bit, before happily smiling, and fluffing up her feathers with delight. Jack couldn't help but smile at her love for her job. He found her actions so funny, yet he also found it quite adorable. He decided he wanted to talk to her, and jumped onto the breeze, and let it carry him over to her.

"Hey Tooth." He called out below.

Tooth spun around, with wide eyes, thinking someone had seen her, but then she sighed, realizing it was Jack. She flew up to his level, getting a better look at the white haired boy.

"Hello Jack, I was wondering if you were in the area, seeing all this snow around."

She said, and look around at the landscape of white, that reflected the moon's illuminated light off of it.

"Yeah, I just decided this town deserved a nice cold morning tomorrow. It's always good seeing you Tooth."

Tooth blushed a bit, "Yeah you too."

Jack smiled at his feathered friend, and looked at the teeth she held safely in her hands. "You on tooth duty tonight?"

Tooth looked down and opened her hands, revealing the different sizes of teeth on her palms. 'Oh, uh, yeah. Decided to help my fairies out today."

"That's generous Tooth, would you like it if I helped?"

Tooth perked up her feathers, and smiled. "That would be great, I mean if that's alright."

Jack spun his staff around a couple times, getting pumped.

"Are you kidding? I'm always ready!"

Tooth giggled, "Alright, next stop Europe!" With that, Tooth set of to the east. Jack glided across the wind next to her as they flew over miles of ocean, before finally reaching land. It took them a while before they finally could see the roof tops of houses again. Jack looked over at Tooth, who eyes flickered from window and window, looking for a sign of any Teeth near by.

"Left canine!" She yelled a bit, pointing at a home. Jack winked, and swooped down over to the window. He slowly opened it with caution, and saw a light brown girl, soundly sleeping soundly with her teddy bear. Jack smiled warmly, and walked over to her bed, sliding his had under the pillow. He felt the tooth and pulled it out. He cringed a bit at the tooth. _Wonder why Tooth loves these things so much...oh well it makes her happy. _He shrugged, and turn to walk away, but he turned back to see the girl smile as dream sand formed above her head, showing a shape of her, and the shape of Tooth together. He watched as Tooth's shape hugged her, and handed her a quarter. Jack smiled, and flew out the window above the roof tops, waiting for Tooth. Then he saw her arrive with a new tooth, showing it off as she looked at it.

"Look at how cute this molar is." She said looking over at Jack.

Jack so nodded, and held out his hand for her to take the tooth. She reached over, and plucked it off, and looked at it.

"She brushed well." She exclaimed, then looked at Jack. "I bet she can't wait for that quarter in the morning."

Jack face went blank, and he realized he forgot the coin.

Tooth noticed his face, "You forgot it again?"

Jack rubbed his hair, embarrassed "Uh yeah...I guess, at least it wasn't like last time, we had to travel back to so many countries."

Tooth gave a chuckle at the memory, and flipped a coin into his hand. Jack caught it, and flew back to the house, to place the coin under the pillow, and returned back to Tooth's side.

"Well that seems like all the teeth for tonight," Tooth said, looking around, then turned back to Jack and put her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks again, Jack.

You helped me out of a tough situation, it's not often I come out and collect teeth, I sometimes forget how long the trips can be."

Jack smiled, looking at Tooth's cherry pink eyes, "It was nothing Tooth, I'm just glad I got to help you, and see you again."

Tooth gazed slightly at his ice blue eyes, but turned away, blushing.

"Yeah, it's nice spending time with you..." She replied, and removed her hand from his shoulder.

Jack warmly smiled at Tooth, then felt a yawn creep up on him.

"Wonder why I'm so tired...guess after over 300 years of just blowing around and wandering really wears you out. Guess I can go find a roof top to sleep on or something..."

Tooth looked at Jack confused, frowning, "Rooftop? Don't you have a home?"

Jack looked down and shook his head, "Well no, I', constantly flying everywhere, don't really have some fancy work shop, warren, or castle to stay in..."

"You could stay at my palace!" Tooth blurted out, not realizing it before it was to late, "I mean, if you want to..." She said, and blushed deeply as she starred away.

Jack turned back at the embarrassed Tooth, "That's a very nice offer Tooth, but I wouldn't want to intrude."

Tooth perked her head back up, "Oh no not at all, maybe you could stay for just a night or two, not actually live there, or I mean..unless you want to..."

Jack smiled at her stammering, "Sounds good to me Tooth, maybe for a couple nights, pretty sure the fairies would be happy about that."

Jack let out a small chuckle, "I bet." Then he raised himself into the sky, high above the roofs, and into the starry sky. "Ready?"

Tooth looked at him against the scene of the stars, then shook her head. "Yep!"

With that, they two of them took off, heading for the direction of Tooth's palace.

When they arrived, Jack landed on one of the teeth drop offs. Right away, a swarm of fairies covered him. Tooth let out small giggles and some rested on his shoulder, admiring him, while others let out swooning squeaks. Jack then saw a familiar yellow feather on top of the head of one of the fairies.

"Baby Tooth!" He said with excitement, and took his friend in his hands. Baby Tooth reached up and hugged his face, cuddling against hid cheek, and letting out happy squeaks.

Tooth smiled at Jack's affection for Baby Tooth, then looked at the rest of the fairies.

"Alright girls, back to work, we can mingle with Jack later."

The fairies slumped their shoulders, and flew off, glancing back longingly back at Jack. Baby Tooth however didn't leave, and looked at Tooth with puppy dogs eyes. Tooth couldn't help but give into the small fairies plead.

"Oh alright, Just you though." But Tooth could never admit that she did favor this fairy for her difference from the others.

Baby Tooth smiled with delight, and flew down to Jack's shoulder, cuddling against his neck. "She really does adore me huh?" Jack said watching the tiny fairy hug his neck.

"She sure does." Tooth said, and reached over to stroke the fairies head.

Jack smiled, and reached his hand over and held her hand in his. Tooth was surprised by his gesture, and blushed a bit, looking at him.

"Thanks for bringing me here Tooth, none of the other guys ever offered me to stay at one of their places."

Tooth smiled lightly and turned away blushing. Jack let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I've been doing that for over 300 years, but I guess staying somewhere that isn't rock hard and covered with shingles is a nice change." He said looking around at Tooth's palace, before returning his gaze back to Tooth. Tooth turned away when he gazed her direction.

"Y..yeah, It must have been pretty uncomfortable..."

Jack noticed her turn away from his eyes, and he leaned his head a bit, trying to see her eyes. Baby Tooth let out a annoyed sigh, and flew over to Tooth, lightly pushing her head to look at Jack. She squeaked something at her that Jack couldn't understand.

Tooth blushed at Baby Tooth's comment. "Baby Tooth.." Tooth tried to look away, but she wouldn't let her.

Jack looked at the urging Baby Tooth. "What's she saying?" Letting out a small chuckle at the tiny fairy's strength.

Tooth's cheeks were now a bright red, "N..nothing." But Baby Tooth continued to squeak at her, and this time, pointed at Jack. Tooth suddenly felt very embarrassed by the situation.

"I can't Baby Tooth..." She whispered to the mini fairy.

"What was it that time?"

Tooth's blushing was now a deep red, and she couldn't find a excuse to say.

"Well... she wants me to..." Tooth tried to speak as Baby Tooth turned to Jack.

Jack smiled at Baby Tooth, and looked Tooth. He placed his hand onto her cheek, and he pulled her close, touching his cold lips against hers.

Tooth's eyes were wide open, and he breathes were now in rapid beats. _He's kissing me! I didn't even have to say it, he kissed me on his own!_

Baby Tooth let out a happy squeak, and flew back onto Jack's shoulder. Jack removed his lips from Tooth's, and Tooth smiled widely as they broke apart.

"Jack..."

Jack blushed a bit, and looked over at Baby Tooth. She shrugged as if she had nothing to do with anything. Jack just rolled his eyes, and turned back to Tooth. Baby Tooth then turned to Tooth, and winked at her, squeaking a "I told you he liked you back."

"Thanks Baby Tooth..."

Some fairies who had been watching the entire time went "aww" at the scene. Tooth turned around and raised a brow at the fairies, grinning.

"Come on ladies, back to work."

Jack chuckled at the fairies, and turned back to Tooth. She finally looked into his frosty eyes.

"Jack...how long have you..."

"For awhile now Tooth, never really thought how I could tell you." He said, and put his hand against the side of Tooth's head, smoothing out her feathers.

Tooth sighed contently at his words and cool touch, "Me too...finally..." And she slowly leaned her forehead against Jack's. Jack smiled, and slowly leaned closer to her, placing another kiss on her lips. Tooth smiled against the kiss, and rested her arms against his chest. Jack hugged her tight, and held her close, not wanting this moment to end. Baby Tooth sighed lovingly, then flew off to leave the couple alone. Over the horizon, the sun started to rise above the mountain tops. Warming the couples embrace, and their hearts just a bit more.


End file.
